There are a vast number of fastening devices commercially available. Most of these devices are not suitable where the object to which the fastening device is attached requires support along its length. For example, a truck box cover must extend the length of the box of a truck. If the cover is attached only at spaced intervals the force exerted upon the cover is uneven resulting in having of the material.